


small gestures and shallow gasps

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade Leader Keith, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, Married Sheith, Possessive Behavior, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "Fuck, just look at you," Shiro whispers."Hmm?"Keith cants his hips up, pulls the shirt --Shiro'sshirt -- up just enough to show off his flat belly and happy trail."Don't you'hmm?'at me like you don't know exactly what you're doing.”





	small gestures and shallow gasps

Keith is spread out in their bed, wearing nothing but one of Shiro's button downs. When Shiro walks in, he climbs into bed without a word and pushes Keith's knees up to his chest. He reaches down and rubs two fingers over Keith's hole, finding him already wet.

"Been waiting long?" he asks.

Keith just shrugs and pushes his hips back against Shiro's hand.

"I have another meeting in half an hour," Shiro says. 

He's already two fingers deep in Keith's ass, fingertips brushing against his prostate. Keith is trying to keep his composure but he's already squirming, biting back a moan every time Shiro moves his hand.

"Better make it fast then," Keith says. He's trying to sound nonchalant but it comes out breathy and desperate. "I've already done the hard work."

Shiro snorts out a laugh and bends down to kiss his husband. Keith's fingers scramble to unzip Shiro’s fly. Shiro reaches for the lube. He shoves his pants down just over his hips and slicks his cock. Keith spreads his legs and shoves a pillow under his hips.

"Fuck, just look at you," Shiro whispers.

"Hmm?" 

Keith cants his hips up, pulls the shirt -- _Shiro's_ shirt -- up just enough to show off his flat belly and happy trail. 

"Don't you _'hmm?'_ at me like you don't know exactly what you're doing.”

That gets a grin out of Keith. He reaches out and pulls Shiro forward by his hips. 

"Put your dick in me already," he says. The head of Shiro's cock brushes against his wet hole. "I don't want you to be late for your meeting."

Shiro pushes into him in one swift thrust and Keith arches into it, his head thrown back, lips parted in a silent gasp. Shiro bends down to nip at his exposed throat.

"That's what you've been waiting for, isn't it?"

"_Fuck_, Shiro," Keith growls, all pretense gone now.

Shiro sucks a hickey into his husband's throat, up high, where it won't be covered by his Blades uniform. He fucks into Keith hard and fast. Keith tightens his legs around Shiro's waist. He’s practically sobbing and Shiro has to wonder how long he spent opening himself up. He wonders if he's already come -- maybe more than once. Keith's always had a bit of a thing for overstimulation.

"Come in me," Keith begs, "_Please_." His body is already tightening around Shiro and he reaches down between their bodies to grab his cock. Shiro tugs his hand away.

"Don't touch what's mine," Shiro says. Keith's eyes go wide. Shiro fucks into him harder and Keith comes, gasping Shiro's name. Shiro reaches down, stroking him until he goes soft.

"Shiro, please," Keith whimpers. 

Shiro kisses him, soft and sweet in comparison to the way he's fucking him. He buries his face in Keith's shoulder, thrusts into him a handful more times and comes with a low groan. Keith holds him in place for several long breaths. He slips out of Keith and reaches for a tissue to clean himself up with.

"Don't," Keith says weakly. Shiro raises an eyebrow at him. "Want you to go smelling like sex."

Shiro grins as he tucks himself back into his underwear and pulls up his pants.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know," Shiro says. "You're the only one I'm ever going to want." Keith looks away from him, rolls over onto his side. 

"I know," he mumbles.

"Come here," Shiro says. Keith sits up and Shiro pulls him into his arms. He scratches a hand through Keith's hair and Keith melts against him.

"This is about that diplomat that always flirts with me, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Keith mutters into Shiro's shoulder. Shiro cups his face in his hands, kissing him until he feels Keith's tension ebb away. He brings Keith's hand up to his mouth and kisses his wedding band.

"You’re mine," he says. "And I'm yours."

"I know," Keith says. He reaches down for Shiro's hand and mirrors the gesture. "I know. Go before you're late."

Shiro kisses him one last time before he leaves. He's late anyway, but only by a few minutes. He takes a seat next to the diplomat and the man's eyes light up. As Shiro sits down he apologizes for his tardiness. And then, in an overly loud whisper he says to the officer on his other side, "Husbandly duties." The officer cracks a smile and elbows him playfully.

The diplomat never flirts with him again.


End file.
